


The Choice I never Had: Lestat x Luis

by Saint_Valentine



Series: Stand In the Rain that Pours Like Blood [1]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: 18+, Blood, Demons, Gay, Graphic Sexual Violence, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Possession Kink, Slavery, biting kink, bxb - Freeform, trigger warning, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Valentine/pseuds/Saint_Valentine
Summary: Basically, I just rewrote the movie to be even gayer: Because yes, that's possible. Also, it's from Lestat's pov, so new look at it ig. Lots of sex. Lots of blood.TRIGGER WARNINGS-Graphic Sex-Graphic Violence-Infrequent Cursing-Slavery-Time period typical racism-Time period typical sexism-Prostitution-Death-Kinky sex-Basically anything else you can think of.-But surprisingly, no waterwork sex. You're welcome.
Relationships: Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Stand In the Rain that Pours Like Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060847
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One

I swirled silently through the courtyard, waltzing between the graves with invisible ghosts. My blonde hair bobs around my shoulders, my curls pristine, as always. The blue suit I wear is new, tight-fitting, the seams not yet broken in. I’m quite fond of the gold lattice along the shoulders, cuffs, and collar glinting in the moonlight. I pause my solitary dance to summon an owl to my arm. It flits down and I scratch under its chin with a soft smile. Such beautiful creatures. I’ve always fancied them.   
Behind me, I hear a branch break and the bird swoops up and away in a flurry of feathers and beaten wings. I slip into the shadow behind an old oak, hidden from view but still watching the path. A man on a horse rides by, clearly in a frenzy. He’s headed towards an old statue tomb.   
Looks like I’ll be eating tonight after all.   
I lick my lips and leap out of the dark, moving after his horse like the wind. I listen in, tuning my ears to hear his thoughts.   
I should be dead. His mind whispers. I am alone.   
I wander through his memories, watching his wife and daughter's burial, watching their deaths, watching him watch them fade to nothing, powerless. A perfect subject. Nothing to lose. I hide as he kneels at the foot of a statue, tears running down his face.   
“Dear Lord in heaven…” he whispers and I nearly scoff. “Hear my prayer and deliver me into death.”   
“I know nothing of the lord,” I say, stepping into a beam of light. He whirls, startled, pressing his back against a pillar as he sits and trembles. “Death however-” I continue. “-I’m quite the expert on.”   
“Wh-who are you?” He asks. His wide, brown eyes glisten with fright. He’s relatively well built, skinny, with high cheekbones and thick brown hair that sways below his shoulders, strands sticking to his face with sweat. Quite handsome, actually.   
“My name is Lestat,” I tell him. “And you are Luis.”   
“How do you know my name?”   
“I make it my business to know the name of my prey, at the very least.”   
“Prey?” He pulls himself unsteadily to standing. “You plan to kill me then?”   
“Definitely.” I lunge at him, sinking my teeth into his neck and ignoring his cries of pain, his boots knocking against my thighs and his nails digging into my wrist. I hold him by the front of his shirt, pressing him against the stone about a foot off the ground. His blood runs thick through my lips, so sweet, so clean… I’ve never tasted anything so good.   
“Please-” he croaks. I pull away and he falls. “You’re a monster-” He coughs, grasping the wound with both hands.   
“Do you still long for death?” I shout before regaining my composure. “I'll tell you what. I am going to give you the choice that I never had.”   
“Choice?” he spits.   
I don’t hesitate, diving back down on him, pinning him to the ground and straddling him, returning my fangs to their sheaths in his throat. I nearly moan at the taste of his blood, almost like wine, so ripe.   
When I'm fed to satisfaction, I release him. He lays, barely breathing, his neck open before me, his thin cotton shirt stained with blood, loose at the collar and revealing his chest. My heart flutters in my chest.   
“Pain suits you,” I murmur, nipping his ear gently, and he gasps. Pulling up, sitting on his lap with my hands square on his chest, I smile. “What a lewd face.” He blushes, tears drying to his face, tracking through the mud. I wipe one from under his eye. “I have drained you to the point of death,” I admit. “And now I give you the choice I promised. If you’d like, I can leave you here to die. Or you can stay alive forever. Stay beautiful…” I brush the back of my hand across his flushed face. “Stay with me.”   
He says nothing. I am unsure if he can speak at all.   
“Choose quickly,” I advise him. “Tik Tok.”   
Still, he says nothing.   
I rise from my seat and his legs crumple. He was supporting me and I smile sadly. It’s a shame to see such a perfect specimen go to waist.   
“W-wait-” he chokes out as I walk away. I pause. “L-li-live-”   
My smile grows. He has chosen to live.   
I sink my fangs briefly into my own wrist, wincing at the pain and the sour flavor. I have never enjoyed my own blood. I hold my dripping arm over his mouth, letting the red liquid drip onto his lips. Something comes over him then and he licks it off his chin, sitting up uncertainty.   
“That’s it.” I encourage. “Drink.”   
And drink he does. He grips my arm gently and I marvel at the strength of his hands. He suckles greedily at my blood, eyes closed in pleasure. I start to feel the pain of his draw and attempt to tug away but he holds fast, his eyes snapping open and locking into mine.   
“That’s enough, Luis,” I say. He does not stop. “I said enough.” Still he drinks. “Stop!” I throw him from me and grip my wound until it heals. He howls in pains, rolling in the dry soil, gripping his abdomen as though he could fall apart if he lets go.   
“What’s happening to me?” He shrieks.   
“Your body is dying,” I inform him, standing and rolling my sleeve back down. “Don’t worry, it happens to all of us.”   
“Ahhhhhh!” He sobs and it pains me in my chest. I hate to see such a fair face twisted in horror. Mild pain… Truly, it is quite attractive on him. But in this type of agony, I just pity him.   
Suddenly, he lays still.   
And then he stands. His golden skin pale, his amber eyes white, veins standing out on his milky skin. He looks frightened and frightening, dangerous and endangered… And very, very, hot.   
“How do you feel?” I ask him with a cocky smile.   
“Better,” he admits.   
“Look around, Luis. Look with your vampire eyes.”   
He looks, and I can imagine what he sees: the dark is not so dark anymore, the creatures of the night are not so frightening. The moon is familiar and the stars no longer make him lonely. He walks to the edge of a small pond and crouches, swirling his fingers across the surface. Small yellow fish swim up to meet him, nibbling at his nails.   
“What have I become?” he asks me softly.  
“Immortal,” I say simply, resting my hand on his shoulder. He turns his head and looks at me so sadly and I realize…   
I’ve made a great mistake.   
⇏⇝⇜⇍   
“The Lord Luis D’Point and his… ahem, companion, Lestat de Lioncourt.”   
We nod thank you to the barker, who eyes us with confusion and mild disgust. He watches us move, standing close together, our coats matching and Luis’ tie slightly undone, a blush across each of our faces. It’s nothing so inappropriate as he thinks. We simply stopped for a drink on the way over. I’m surprised that there wasn’t more mess, with how hungrily Luis drained that bird. He’s a tidy eater by nature.   
We enter the room and bow cordially to those who warrant bows, accepting glasses of champagne offered to us. I place my hand over the top of Luis’ glass.   
“Don’t drink,” I say, and he nods, so ready to obey me.   
We wander through the party for about half an hour before hesitating in the forya, pausing. I can see the hunger in Luis' eyes. It’s alluring.   
“Worry not, sweet.” I laugh softly. “You’ll be fed soon.” I point at an older woman and the young man she’s with. She has two small poodles in her lap and she laughs loudly at something some old coot said, smacking her knee through her layers of skirts. “See that woman?” he nods. “She killed her husband. Her son, too, blamed it on a slave. The poor girl was killed on the spot. No one trusts a negro over a rich, white woman.”   
“How do you know that?” he asks in surprise.   
“I read her thoughts,” I tell him.   
“What?”   
“Try it.” I examine him. “Read her thoughts.”   
He looks at her, then at me, then back to her. He shakes his head.   
“I cannot.” He says regretfully. I pat him on the back, trailing my palm down to rest on his hip.   
“Don’t fret,” I tell him. “The Dark Gift comes differently for each of us.” I pause for a moment, looking deeply into his eyes. “Come.” I insist. “She’s a perfect target.”   
⇏⇝⇜⇍   
We walk through the courtyard under the light of the stars. Luis looks perfectly uncomfortable holding the leashes of the old woman's two dogs, his arm hooked through hers. She rattles on and on about god knows what as he smiles politely. I rest my hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him a smile I save for attractive young men.   
“Would you come with me, down this way?” I offer. “I’d like to have words with you. Alone.” I wink and he blushes.   
“I-I really should stay with the madame-”   
“Oh, posh.” I shake my head, turning to face Luis. “You’ve got her, haven’t you Luis?”   
“Of course,” he replies with a knowing smile. “She’s in good hands.”   
“See?” I turn back to the boy. “All wrapped up, isn’t it? You don’t mind if I steal him for a bit, do you, madame?”   
“Not at all, assured that you don’t mind me borrowing your boy.” She titters.   
“Wonderful.” I smile. “Come with me, would you?”   
“O-of course sir.”   
He follows me down a secluded little path to an overgrown gazebo.   
“You’re quite handsome you know,” I say, squaring my hands on the railing and facing away from him. “I’m sure all of the women love you.”   
“If they do, I certainly never noticed.” he laughs nervously, leaning gently across from me.   
“Paying more attention to your fellow boys then?” I offer.   
“S-sir!”   
“It’s alright, you can be honest.” I gaze at him. “Do you watch them run? Watch their legs move?”   
“I-I-”   
“I remember I used to lie and tell my friends I was watching the cheerleader's breasts bounce, but that sort of thing never really interested me.” I shake my head, stepping closer to the boy, closer and closer until his back is against the wall. I cup his cheek and he trembles with fear. One glance down tells me he’s enjoying himself. My other hand follows his hips down grasping him there and making him whine. “I was more interested in watching the football players shower.”   
“L-Lestat-” he quite nearly moans.   
“Yes…?” I murmur, kissing his forehead, then his nose, then- I avoid his lips. I feel guilty aiming for them, so I swoop over and kiss his cheek instead. And then his chin, feeling his teeth clench. I kiss under his jawbone and then down to his throat, sucking a mark exactly where I’d like to bite. He grips my shoulders with both hands, tangling his fingers in the hair around my neck.   
“Mmm-” I suck harder and he moans louder. I need him to be quiet. I slide my hand over his mouth pressing two fingers between his lips. He swirls his tongue over them in anticipation, biting down gently once in a while. Even when my hand would be lubed enough, I leave my fingers in his mouth. Then I bite down hard on the mark I made. He cries out by my hand is blocking the sound. His blood flows over my tongue as I continue to drain him. He falls silent a moment later.   
His life’s fluid tastes ok. That’s all. It’s not particularly sweet or sour or bitter. Not too thick or too thin. It tastes like the blood of any other… any other, that is, besides Luis. This boy’s blood is certainly not Luis’ blood. Luis’s blood has me addicted. The taste of what runs in him is different from anything else I’ve ever had. I close my eyes as I devour this boy, imagining leaving bites all over Luis. Without my permission, my pants grow tighter.   
And then I hear the scream.   
“Monster! He’s eaten my babies! Monster!” The old woman shrieks and I sigh snapped from my daze. I toss the corpse into the bushes and run like lightning across the courtyard, reaching the bench where Luis has sat down with the madame. One dog is laying crumpled and drained on the ground, the other gripped dead in Luis’ hands, being drained. I snap the woman's neck with ease and she silences, falling over.   
“You fool!” I hiss. “You could have revealed us both.”   
He ignores me. I yank the dog carcass from his mouth.   
“I wasn’t finished with that.” He complains.   
“Shame on you, drinking from dogs when there’s a plump human next to you, ripe for the taking.” I shake my head, pointing a finger in his face. “This mistake must not be made again.”   
“I could not take her life.” he insists.   
“You will learn to!”   
“I will not!”   
“You must! Unless you’d rather starve?”   
“And what if I would?” He snaps.   
“Then you are not the man I thought you were.” I snarl. “We’re going home.”   
“My home, you mean? My home, where you’ve been living and thriving?”   
“Don’t speak to your master that way.”   
“I have no master!” he drags me against a tree, holding me high, anger and guilt in his eyes.   
I laugh as his hands press into my chest. “That’s the fire I need! I knew you had it in you, Luis!”   
He drops me, all traces of furie fading away.   
“Come.” I smile, offering him a hand. He takes it and I lace our fingers together. “Let’s go to a bar.”   
⇏⇝⇜⇍   
“Not thirsty for our wine?” The whore asks, settling herself on my lap. She does not appeal to me, but I remember what I told Luis on the way here. Half of our lives is acting. So I act.   
“I think I’m in the mood for something a bit sweeter.” I look over her shoulder, placing my hands just under her breasts and gripping her against me. I kiss her neck gently before biting. She almost cries out, but one of my hands goes up to her face, pressing into her cheek. She silences under my influence. I watch as she shifts back. I release her and pass her gently into Luis’ hands.   
“My friend will have you now.” I tell her.   
“Is his kiss as deep as yours?” She mumbles.   
“Deeper.”   
Luis lines his fangs up with my bite, gazing into my eyes as he slips them in. A perfect fit.   
I hide my blush behind the woman’s arm, biting her wrist.   
A moment later, Luis pulls back, baring his teeth and holding back tears.   
“I will not take her life.” He says fiercely, as though he’s reminding himself.   
“I’ve done it for you.” I tell him. In my mind, praying that he cannot hear, I say “I will  
always be here to help you.”   
⇏⇝⇜⇍   
“You’re not having dinner, Mr. Luis?”   
“No ma chere, I’m not hungry tonight.” He smiles sadly at the slave woman. I watch him closely as he pushes potatoes and peas around on his plate.   
“The other slaves and I are worried about you, my lord.” She admits, stepping closer. I have nothing against her, she’s a pretty little thing, but I feel a pang of jealousy at how comfortable he is with her and how tense he is with me, despite how intimate my attempts to become more intimate with him.   
“You think we don’t know what kind of man he is?” she whispers to him harshly, glancing at me. I pretend not to notice. “We’re worried, lord. Some of the other slaves are talking… they think you’ve become one of them.”   
“That’s an odd thing to say, miss.” he shakes his head. “I’ll thank you not to repeat that.”   
“But sir, the company you keep-” he grips her wrist and yanks her down to him.   
“The company I keep…” He hisses in her ear. I can smell the fear coming off of her. “...is none of your concern.”   
“Luis.” I stand, pushing back my chair with a creak. He meets my eyes and I shake my head. He releases her arm and dismisses her from the room without looking at her again.   
“Hungry?” I ask.   
He nods, clenching his fists in the lace tablecloth, his nails ripping holes in the delicate cloth. A solitary rat scurries by, most likely missed by whichever slave was in charge of pest control. I snatch it from the ground and grab a steak knife off the table, slitting it down its neck and belly, draining it into a cup.   
“Such fine crystal shouldn’t be put to waste,” I comment with a smile, squishing the animal in my hand to ensure every last drop is removed.   
“Thank you.” He mutters, taking the flute from me and sipping nervously. His eyebrows bunch together. “This is-”   
“Bitter?” I chuckle. “Yes, I suppose it would be. Small animals are generally the worst tasting.”   
“Mm-” he hands the glass back to me. “I think I can wait a little longer.”   
I don’t like that. He can’t go hungry. “Maybe this will help distract from the taste…” I say flippantly, an idea half forming in my mind. I watch him coolly as I pour the sour wine into my own mouth, slowly stepping two paces over to him, watching a blush grow across the high points of his face. I kneel on his lap, one leg beside him, the other between his legs, and place the hand with the glass on the table, my left on the nape of his neck. I meet his eyes, tied tightly in mine, for half a second before I close them and press my lips to his. He immediately kisses back, biting down on my bottom lip. The moment both of our mouths are open, I spill the blood over his tongue.   
“It’s best when it’s warm,” I tell him as he swallows, his face pinched. “Ready for more?”   
He nods and I lift the flute back to my lips, placing them quickly back on his.   
And so it goes, our tongues dancing briefly among the sour-milk-blood as it drips from my mouth to his, mixing with our saliva, flowing evenly down Luis’ throat. After a few sips, neither of us taste the blood anymore, and with the glass nearly empty, we forget why it is we came to this position in the first place.   
Luis stands, gripping me to him, his hands sprawling across my thighs. I lock my legs around his waist and loop my arms around his neck as he carries me to the bedroom, carelessly kicking open doors and making both of us giggle all the way. He drops me on the bed and nearly falls on top of me and I laugh as he kisses me again and again.   
“I’ve-gh-I’ve never done this with another-ah-another-”   
“Another man?” I ask nervously.   
“Mhm.”   
“We don’t have to.” I could compel him. Hypnotize him. “We could just keep making out.” I’ve never wanted to sleep with someone more. “Kissing is nice.”   
“No, I want to.” He says. Thank god. Or… maybe the devil. I’m not sure God would want to be involved in this. “But, uh, I don’t know how.” He blushes, embarrassed.   
“Don’t worry, sweet,” I whisper, kissing his jaw and then his neck, over the two teardrop scars that mark my possession of him. “I’ll take care of everything. All you need to do is say yes.”   
He says nothing, trembling slightly and hard as stone already. I place my hand over him, hooking my thumb into his belt. He arches up to meet my touch.   
“One word, sweet.”   
“I-I like it wh-when you call me sweet…” he admits, biting his lip gently.   
“Say yes, Luis.” I tug on his earlobe with my teeth. “Just one word.”   
Still nothing.   
“You have to ask me for this. You have to give your full-” I grip him tightly and suddenly, making him moan loudly. “-consent. Do you hear?”   
“G-give it to me…” he whimpers.   
“Give you what?” I say as seductively as I can, unhooking his belt and opening his pants. He’s bigger than I thought, and my eyes smile with me as I run my thumb down his shaft, tracing his shape.   
“I-I want it-”   
I could thrive on your blood alone…  
“Y-yes, Lestat, please, yes…” his face is irresistible.   
I won’t wait any longer after a yes such as that. My mouth finds the marks on his neck and I bury my fangs back where they belong. He gasps and reaches up to knot his fingers in my hair, holding me to him as I drink. My hand falls into a steady stroking him and he shudders with pleasure, moaning greatly on occasion.   
“How does it feel-” I wonder aloud, prying my teeth from their nest and kissing the spot gently as it heals, licking the last of the blood off of his bare shoulder, letting my tongue travel down, down, dragging down his length and swirling over his tip. He thrusts his hips upward and stabs the back of my throat. Having drinken blood every day for the last few hundred years, my gag reflex was gone and it did not bother me, but I didn’t like how quickly this was escalating.   
I pull off and he whines.   
“Feels pretty good then?” I chuckle.   
“S-sorry. A-after my wife died-” I clap a hand over his mouth.   
“I have two rules and only two.” I insist, my eyes low. If it’s possible for him to get harder, he does. Huh. I’ll have to remember this. “The first, never drink from the dead. The second…” I practically growl, grinding my knee down on him and making him moan and bite my finger. “Never talk about your past lovers while fucking me.”   
“O-Ok-” he stutters, his legs spread wide, no longer strong enough to stay up.   
“Ok, what?” I hum, going down on him again. He tangles his nails in the sheets.   
“Ok m-master-”   
I take all of him down and he gasps, cumming down my throat immediately. I don’t choke, pulling off and opening my mouth slightly, cupping my tongue to show him the hot, white liquid in my mouth. It tastes sweet, like the rest of him. I could get used to it. I swallow.   
“Alright,” I say, pressing a brief, passionate kiss to his lips. “Now it’s my turn.”   
⇏⇝⇜⇍


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a little shorter. I watched the movie, what, a week ago? I'm already forgetting what happens next lol. Be patient with me! Comments/kudos get you shoutouts!

When I wake up the next morning, Luis is gone. I stand and dress swiftly and summon all of the slaves that were on duty during the day and the earlier parts of the night. They all claim not to have seen him. I wander all the manor, opening door I’d not yet seen, peeking into rooms and calling out for Luis. When I’m certain the sun is down and my charge is not in the house, I take to the city, riding a horse I borrowed from Luis’ stable about the streets, asking if anyone has seen him. After hours of riding, a few minutes before the sun will rise, I smell death.  
“Luis?” I ask, tying the horse to a stake nearby and walking quickly towards the smell. “Are you there?”  
He is there, sitting surrounded by rat carcasses in the opening of a sewer, he smiles tiredly at me.  
“Good evening, Lestat.” he croaks.  
“What’s happened to you?” I ask, trying to contain my worry. I crouch next to him, kicking away small bodies.  
“I’m sure I just have-” he stopped to cough. “-the plague. I’ll be fine in a day or two.”  
“If the humans find you like this they’ll have your head.” I remind him. “Or if they see that you’ve survived? You’ll be hanged as a witch.”  
“It wouldn’t kill me.” He laughs. “Help me up, would you?”  
“Did you have wine?” I ask, hooking his arm over my shoulder and pulling him to standing, half dragging him to the horse.  
“Maybe a glass or three… or was it five? I’m afraid I can’t remember.” he giggles and I toss him up onto the saddle ahead of me, leaning him back against me.  
“The good news is you don’t have the plague.” I smile down on him and spur the horse, heading towards a neighborhood where I know there are no survivors, where it’s been blocked off. “You’re just drunk. Our kind are overly susceptible to alcohol poisoning, which explains why you feel ill. Didn’t I warn you not to drink?”  
“I’m sorry, Lestat.” he slurs. “I’ve wronged you.”  
“You’ve done nothing wrong.” I sigh. “How could you have known?”  
He doesn’t respond and I glance down. He’s fallen asleep. His hair is falling around his shoulders, untied, and his left hand dangles as his right grips the horses mane. So beautiful… he sighs and leans more into my chest.  
I pull the horse to a canter on a thin ally. Two men are bringing wheelbarrows full of bodies out of a building.  
“Don’t go down there, monsieur.” One of them insists. “It’s the plague!”  
I turn and clop up the road. There’s a small shed with two dead sheep inside.  
I tie up the horse, tossing Luis over my shoulder, and kick down the door of the main house, laying Luis down on the bed. There’s a woman in a chair, pale and scrawny, with her mouth gaping open, her eyes rolled back into her head, pus and dried blood staining streaks down her face and from her fingernails. I scoff. Human beings are so weak.  
Then I notice the girl. She has lovely curls, identical to mine, but longer, and she’s asleep with her head in her mothers lap. Luis, already sober, sees her moments after I do.  
“Sirs,” She whispers, turning sad, tired eyes up to us. “Mummy’s sleeping. I can’t get her to wake up.”  
Luis and I exchange a look and, for his benefit, I restrain my laughter.  
“Wake her up, if you please?” She begs, reaching out and grasping my pant leg gently.  
“Luis-” I say slowly. “Drain her now.”  
“I cannot.” he whispers.  
“You think I don’t see how you want her? Put her out of her misery.”  
He stares at me, and then at her. And in a heartbeat, he’s by her side.  
“Sir, could you wake my father?” she asks him, turning all her attentions on him.  
He smiles sadly and shakes his head. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. He pushes her hair back from her neck and, gazing at me over her shoulder, bites down. She starts to shout but I press my hand against the back of her head, compelling her to be silent. She is. After a few minutes, Luis pulls back and she collapses.  
“She is young. It will take less to kill her.” I tell him. “Have no fear, she is not in pain.”  
“But she will be.” he wipes away a single tear. “When she wakes for a moment before all feeling ends.”  
I stare at him. I have never felt this way about another person before. Not my own mother, not my two sisters or my brothers, definitely not the one who made me. I did not care for any of them, and I have not cared for anyone else since my turning, but for Luis… It pains me to see him in pain, breaks my heart to see his heart broken. I want to protect him, to finish off every man he cannot drain, to keep him under my arm forever…  
“Are you lonely by my side?” I ask him tensley.  
“Never by your side.” he replies immediately. “Never.”  
“Would you like me to turn her?” I ask him.  
“Yes, please.” He says. “But I beg you, Lestat, don’t make me watch.”  
“Let’s take her back to your home.”  
With Luis’ help, I carried the girl's body back to the horse and draped her acros it in front of me. Luis slides up behind me and locks his hands around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. We ride for home at full speed in fear of the rising sun and upon our arrival, the slaves scurry away from the bonfire on the back lawn and I laugh. They fear me so…  
I lay the girl down and allow her to drink from my wrist. Like Luis, she latches on, sucking my palm like a leech until I throw her off. Her bite does not feel as good as Luis. When I entered, I placed Luis on the bed, and now he rises, yawning, after an hour or so of rest.  
“A night wasted.” he apologises, and I brush him off.  
“Nothing to it.”  
Then the girl starts to scream and writhe. I have no idea why it took her so long. Perhaps because she is so young. I go to stand on the balcony of Luis bedroom(I’ve come to call it ‘our chambers’).  
“What’s happening to her?” He demands, rushing out after me.  
“Her body is dying.” I tell him. “Worry not. It happened to me, it happened to you, and it will happen to any turned after her.”  
“I don’t want to turn anyone else.” he insists.  
“Luis?” she whines from the room, and we both jog in to greet her. “Luis, where am I?”  
“You’re in your new home.” he tells her. “I am your father. And this is-” he looks at me softly.  
“Also your father.” I say, leaning down to scoop her up. She giggles.  
“Two fathers?” she smiles broadly. “How can that be? Where is my mother?”  
“Your mother…” I hesitate, meeting my new co-parents eyes. He shakes his head. “... she’s in heaven. Your father, Luis? He fell in love with me in the wake of her death.”  
“Lestat…” he warns, but there’s no real contempt in his voice and he chuckles.  
“Well, it’s true.” I smile, passing the girl to him. “Are you hungry, dear girl?”  
“Yes…” she admits with a blush, clutching tightly to the collar of Luis’ shirt.  
“Well, we should get you fed,” he says, smiling. “Come on, it’ll be dark soon. You can pick out some new dresses, if you like.”  
“Something in blue, I think.” she trilled as he carried her from the room. “Or something in yellow… Oh, Luis, could I get a doll as well?”  
“You can get two, sweet Claudia.” he told her.  
“I think two dolls are a bit much, actually…” and then their voices trail off down the hall and I sit on the railing of the balcony, thinking and smoking a cigar.  
“Do I love him?” I wonder aloud.  
“Who?” Luis is behind me again, leaning on the doorframe.  
“No one.” I say, sliding down and smiling. It feels so wrong to lie to him.  
“Don’t tell me you’re done with me already?” he chuckles. “Moving on to turn someone else?”  
His joke masks genuine concern.  
“I would never.” I assure him, hesitating a moment before I say, “I didn’t have a choice when I was turned. Did you know that?”  
“No.”  
“My maker grabbed me out of a tavern, drained me, turned me, and left me to figure it out on my own. I wandered the streets for years, drinking from birds and rats and whoever I could trick into coming close enough for me to snatch… I’m sick to remember. But I swore to myself that if I ever came across a man who needed me,” I avoid meeting his eyes, taking one of his hands in both of mine. “-I would be there for him. And I would never hurt him.”  
“I bet you say that to all the boys…” he murmurs nervously.  
“You’re the first.” I insist, shaking my head. “And the last. And the only.” I look up at him. “I love you.”  
“You don’t know me.” he says, pulling away from me. “You can’t love me yet.”  
It baffles me that his problem with this is not that we are both fine gentlemen, but that I don’t know him well enough.  
“In that case, I’d like to love you.” I tell him. “If you’ll have me.”  
He says nothing, gazing at me with some expression in his eyes that I don’t recognise.  
“It would be such a shame to leave dear Claudia with one father, now that she’s come around to the idea of two.”  
He stares for a second longer and then laughs, pulling me against him and kissing me hard. I feel all of the blood rush to his lips and I loop my arms around his neck, allowing him to dip me slightly. We’ve never kissed like this before so hot, yet not sexual, as if we can’t make it another minute without tasting each other's lips, feeling each other's smiles. I laugh into his mouth, tasting the blood in his throat, running my tongue over his teeth, exploring him in a way I never have. He smiles too, curling his tongue around mine and pulling me tightly against him, his arms locked around my waist.  
When we separate, we rest our foreheads against each other. Panting and giggling. I’m completely enveloped in his embrace.  
“Luis?” Claudia asks from the doorway. “It’s dark. I’m really hungry.”  
“We’d better get you some food then, shouldn’t we?” I say with a small laugh. I’ve never laughed so much in my life as I have in the two weeks that I’ve known him.  
I hope I’m able to get used to this.  
⇏⇝⇜⇍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's Star Reader(Because that's a thing I do now) is @the_crimson_throne! Thanks for the first kudos of the work!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but here's a little smut-smut for you.  
> Most likely another update or two later today. How do you feel about a bonus with them taking an adorable/sexy bath together? Comment and let me know!

Weeks have passed and our little messed-up family has fallen into a routine. By five am, about the time the sun comes up, we are asleep in our coffins. At first Claudia wanted to sleep with Luis, so I was banished to the guest box. After a week or two, she asked for a coffin of her own, and I was able to slip back into Luis’ box, but once in a while she still comes and crowds us. We get up about six-thirty in the evening and Claudia dresses and chats to Luis, paying me little to no mind, until we go out for breakfast. At the same time we give the darling girl horse riding lessons, on the way to wherever we find food. When we get home from our feast I bug Luis about not eating and he insists he drank more than he did when in reality, and this concerns me greatly, all he had was one petty woman and a few pigeons. He hides the pigeons from Claudia. I give Claudia piano lessons until supper, around midnight. It’s the one time she’s friendly, rather than politely non committal, to me.  
Tonight was a night like any other, but rather then departing from our(I’ve begun to call is ‘our home’ instead of ‘Luis’ home’, which lightens my heart.) home in New Orleans, we left from my apartment in Paris, an old basement room with a coffin for each of us, although Luis’ and mine are in a separate, more soundproof, room, and he always wakes up in mine or the other way around. We wandered the streets on foot, suspending Claudia’s riding lessons on the basis that we couldn’t transport Charlimet(Claudia’s pony), Champagne(Luis’ steed), and Ronobeck(My ride) all the way to Paris on a ship. They wouldn’t do well at sea, I told her. Her argument was that in ancient Greece they believed that horses came from the sea, a creation of Poseidon in hopes he’d win the favor of the now-Athenian people. Luis reminded her that his attempt did not, in fact, work. She opened her mouth at that and nothing came out.  
So now we walk through the streets and marvel at Luis’ french skills.  
“Luis.” Claudia tugs his sleeve and points at a chipped green door. Behind it is a bath, and standing in that bath is a woman. Her curves lay naked and perfect, perky breasts and erect nippels glistening under the water.  
“She’s beautiful.” Luis agrees.  
“I want to be her, Luis.” she says.  
“Uh-” he looks at me for help.  
“You’re above that kind of beauty, Claudia.” I say. “You’re going to stay so young…” I gesture with my hands. “Forever. She will grow old and her beauty will fade, but you… You will never grow old.”  
“Why not?” she asks. I have no answer, although thinking about it, it’s a reasonable question.  
“No one knows.” Luis answers. “You were born, you died, and now you live forever.  
That’s all there is to it.”  
“How did I die?” she watched the woman distractedly over her shoulder as we lead her away.  
“I can’t remember.” Luis says stiffly. “Something about the plague.”  
He looks confused and sad. I’m certain this will be a fun conversation.  
⇏⇝⇜⇍  
“Why are we like this?” Luis asks once we’re back in the apartment. Claudia is asleep and we sit at the small table in our room. I am smoking a cigar and he is sipping bat’s blood from a shallow stemless glass.  
“Homosexual?” I chuckle, avoiding the question. “It’s beyond me.”  
“Lestat, I’m drinking blood out of a wine glass. My homosexuality is the least of my worries.”  
“I don’t think the blood should be the greatest of your worries either.” I brush him off. “Our daughter should be first on that list. And then our relationship. And then being gay. Although, we are in Paris, we don’t have much to worry about… You know, people used to say gay and mean happy. Now they say it with disgust.” I’m rambling and he interrupts me.  
“Lestat.” he interjects. “You know what I meant.”  
“Yeah, I do.” I say, sitting next to him and tapping my ash. “I don’t have an answer.”  
“Why not?” he’s sitting very still, besides his wrist, swirling the thick red liquid in his glass.  
“I wasn't given an education when I was turned, remember? My maker never told me these things.”  
“You mean to tell me after all these years you know nothing?”  
“Please don’t start this now. You’ll wake Claudia.”  
“There’s another thing!” he slams down his cup and stand, pointing an accusing finger in my face. “Claudia! Why on earth would you turn her, she’s nothing but a girl! She would have lived on! Would have had a beautiful life and grown up to be beautiful!”  
“Maybe I should have let her grow up, then.” I shout back at him. “Then you could return to her in twenty years and turn her to be your wife.”  
“You know I couldn’t do that to you!” his voice breaks and he presses his palm over his mouth, holding back tears. He grabs his glass from the table and drains it in one swallow.  
“Luis?” a sleepy Claudia stands in our doorway. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes, darling, I’m fine.” he insists quickly, trying to hold back his sobs.  
I go over to her and scoop her up, resting her on my hip. She twists a finger in my hair. Her curls truly make her seem my blood. “We shouldn’t fight in front of our daughter.” I remind Luis, accenting the daughter phrase, hoping to tug his heartstrings. It works. He smiles and stops crying, taking her from me and kissing me on the cheek.  
“Sorry, devil boy.” he says. “Come on, darling girl, let’s get you back to bed.”  
When he returns a moment later I’ve split a rat between two glasses.  
“Remember the first time you had rat?” I ask.  
“How could I forget?” he flirts. “That’s how we ended up with Claudia.”  
“It’s completely my fault.” I flirt back. “If only I’d remembered to use contraception.”  
“How do you feel…” he saunters closer to me, clinking our glasses. “...about making another one?”  
“Mmm?” I chuckle into his mouth, kissing him and tugging his bottom lip.  
“Ruin me, babe.” he mumbles, pulling my pants open.  
“With pleasure.”  
I lift him by his thighs, wandering over to the bed, trying not to stop kissing him as I do.  
“Wait-” he giggles, undoing my hairband. “The-baby, haha-the door-”  
I grunt and toss him on the bed, practically running to the door with my trousers around my ankles, slamming the door and throwing myself back on top of him. He laughs loudly and I cup my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I work his pants down and start kissing at the base of his length. He moans softly as I suck a mark there.  
“I’m going to cover you with marks…” I tell him, leaving one on the curve of each hip bone. I pretend not to notice how much they stick out. “How’s that sound, beautiful?”  
“G-great-”  
I take that as his consent and immediately go all down on him. He gasps when I bite ever so slightly, enough to draw a bit of blood, but not too much. I swirl my tongue around his shaft, bobbing my head. He shudders with pleasure, reaching out and knotting his fingers in my hair and holding me down gently.  
I feel him twitch in my mouth as I move up and down, up and down, falling into a rhythm and pinning his hips to the bed so he can’t thrust against me. He’s stronger than I thought.  
His hand traces down my neck and shoulders, his nails driving into my skin with every hard suck and the pads of his fingers hovering over the bite scar on my neck, tracing the shape of my ear and tugging gently on my hair.  
He finishes in my mouth and I swallow quickly, shifting so I’m more on his lap.  
“You think you can go once more with me?” I whisper kissing him and biting his lip. I feel his length jump back up against my back and I chuckle. He unties my shirt and I lift my arms so he can throw it over my head, and then he starts on my shorts, pulling them open with his teeth and then giving up, ripping them off of me. I laugh and settle on his chest as he fingers me gently. I moan as he explores my hole, scissoring slowly and finding one spot to rub once in a while, making my gasp and tremble. After a minute he adds a third finger, stretching me. I love the feeling.  
“I’m ready…” I mumble… “Come on…”  
“You sure?” he asks carefully. I drilled him last time, I’m sure his concern is if I really want to bottom.  
“The anticipation is k-killing me, Luis…” I grip his shoulders with both hands, biting my lip and gazing down at him. He blushes and if it’s possible, he gets harder. “Put it in.”  
He does, taking his time to move in. I moan loudly, my legs shaking already. He grabs a handkerchief from the bedside table and balls it up in my mouth.  
“Claudia will hear you,” he warns. “Keep it down, dear.”  
My body doesn’t listen, pointing quite obviously up.  
He starts to move, slowly at first, not pulling out much, and I sigh at how considerate he’s being. Men are so oblivious sometimes…  
I sit up, almost all the way off of him, hissing at the sudden cold.  
“What are you-” we both moan when I sit back down, flush against his waist.  
He flips me over fiercely, holding my left leg up for leverage and I feel my face flush red.  
He moves faster now, rubbing my prostate with every thrust, making me gasp and shake, my member twitching violently, untouched.  
His fingers flutter over my chest, settling on my shoulder and pulling out, flipping me onto my stomach before entering me again.  
I nearly scream.  
“Luis………..” I moan, although I’m sure it sounds like gibberish through the fabric in my mouth. “Luis…….”  
My cock is pressed against the bed and I can feel it leaking on the sheets and my stomach. I grip the blankets as he hurls himself into me, drooling around the kerchief until-  
“Oof-” he cums in a burst of hot liquid, filling me, and I moan, finishing with him.  
He pulls out slowly and gently and I feel his seed running down my legs, my ass up in the air and leaking white gold. He lays on his back next to me.  
“You change the sheets…” I mumble, gripping my hips in pain as I stand. “I’ll run the bath.”  
“Deal.” he says, but grabs my hand as I try to leave. “Hey.”  
“What?”  
“I love you.”  
I stare at him, blushing. How can a man like him… love a man like me?  
“I love you more.” I tell him, and with that I exit the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's reader of the update is Sara_Cake98 and of course, our dear The_Crimson_Throne, as well as the three Guests that left kudos. Love you all! Remember to comment!


	4. BONUS CHAPTER: The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote in that they were gonna take a bath so here's a real quick bathtime scene. Not very sexy, very steamy tho.   
> Enjoy~

I lie in the water thinking about the knotted hand cloth on the bedside table and the mess I’ve just finished cleaning out my ass. I’ve never bottomed before… I smile, closing my eyes and swirling my fingertips in the soapy water around me. The white porcelain tub is cracked and faded, with barely enough room for me, but it holds water.   
“Room for one more?” Luis whispers, closing the bathroom door upon his entry.   
I open one eye lazily. “I don’t think so dear.” I lift one knee slightly to show how crammed in I am. “You’ll have to wait your turn.”   
“I’m not good at waiting.” he says with a mischievous smile that makes me open both eyes.   
“What are you do-Luis put me down!” I shriek with laughter. He’s lifted me up, tossing me carelessly over his shoulder, and stepped into the bath. Once he’s settled, he places me on his lap, between his legs.   
“Shh, you’ll wake Claudia!” he reminds me and I frown.   
“Before Claudia I would spend long nights screaming and making people scream…” I kiss him to chase away the flash of jealousy, rolling over so I’m on my stomach in his lap. “Now I can’t even laugh loudly for fear of waking our precious flower.”   
“You’re the one who turned her, remember?” He says tensely.   
“Let’s not talk about that now.”   
He quiets.   
“Want to wash my hair?” I ask after a minute.   
“Sure.” He grabs the bottle of shampoo off the floor and squeezes some onto his hands, working it into a lather in my curls. I rest my chin just above the water, on his chest, and close my eyes, nearly falling asleep as he massages my head.   
“You know, this stuff would make a great lube.” he says seductivly.   
“Not now, sweet…” I mutter. “My ass is already sore.”   
“Sorry.” he apologises.   
“What are you sorry for, I enjoyed it.”   
“No, I’m sorry for this.” and with that he dunks my head under the water, pulling me up a moment later by my hair. I gasp in shock, wiping water out of my eyes.   
“Luis you little…” I splash him and he wrestles me under. Good thing vampires don’t need to breathe…   
He gazes down on me, his chestnut hair floating angelically around his face and I think again…   
I have wronged you, Luis… I have wronged you…   
I cup his cheek with as much love as I can muster and press my lips passionately to his. I think he knows what I’m trying to say. He kisses back and after a few minutes, we get out of the bath. I go to sleep, he goes to check on Claudia, and a minute later I feel him hug me from behind, settling in for what’s left of the day.


	5. Chapter...Four? Five?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Holiday break, lots of festivities, etc... This is 6 years later-ish. Just so you know.   
> Comment plsssssssss

*Six. Years. Later.*

“Knock knock.” I rap my knuckles on the door of Claudia’s room. She ran away from her piano lesson, hiding in her chambers and refusing to come out, even at the promise of food. “Claudia, it’s me.”   
“Go away, Lestat.” she says, her voice muffled through the door.   
“I’m coming in.” I hide her birthday gift behind my back, closing the door behind me and sitting on the edge of her bed. “I have a present for you.” I offer her the doll and she takes it, fiddling with its dress and hair.   
“You give me a doll on this day every year.” she tells me. “Is this day important?”   
“I suppose.” I tell her. It’s the anniversary of her turning.   
“You dress me like a doll, style my hair like a doll, treat me like a delicate little porcelain figure... “ she complains.   
“I’m sorry if I care about your wellbeing.” She doesn’t respond so I pick up one of the dolls in the monstrous pile behind her. “Some of these are looking a bit tattered…” I tell her, tucking the old toy under my arm and standing to leave. “You should throw them away.”   
“Fine, then I will!” She starts to tear dolls from the bed, tossing them carelessly about the room. I’m about to reprimand her for the mess but I see, under the pile, a bit of flesh shining waxy and pale.   
“What is this?” I shout and I help her remove the heap of dolls. “You kept a body?”   
At this point Luis comes into the room.   
“Is that the woman from Paris?” he demands, storming over and holding the corpse up by its shoulders. Claudia doesn’t respond, just glaring at us. Luis shouts again, “Claudia, is this the woman you admired in Paris?”   
“So what!” she shouts. “I wanted her, Luis! I wanted to be her!”   
“You can’t be her!” I remind her. “We’ve told you this countless times-”   
“It’s not fair!” she dashes past us to that bathroom.   
“Claudia, what are you- No, stop!” we run to the door as she takes Luis’ shaving shears to her curls. Blonde locks spiral to the floor like golden snowflakes, littering the cracked white tile until her scalp is patchy and nearly bare.   
“Not a doll anymore, am I?” she snarls, glaring at me. And almost immediately, her hair begins to grow back. She reaches up to touch it and yells angrily. “What have you done to me!” she wails. “What am I?”   
“Claudia-” Luis reaches for her and she swats him away.   
“You let this happen!” she shrieks. “You let someone do this to me…”   
“Claudia, all of us are like this-” he says but she yells unintelligible over him. “I hate you, Lestat! I hate you, I really do!”   
“Claudia!” I call after her as she runs from the room. I hear her bedroom door slam for the second time this afternoon. “What did I do wrong?” I turn to Luis, his eyes glistening slightly. “I’ve tried to be a father to her… to give her everything she could ever want or-or need but…” I sigh. “She hates me.”   
“She doesn’t hate you, she’s just being cruel.” The sweetest, kindest man in the world cups my cheeks and kisses my forehead, wiping tears off my cheeks. “She’ll come around.”   
“I don’t think so…” I shake my head, holding onto his hips for dear life. “It’s been too long for her to be coming around…”   
To this he doesn’t respond. My mother said, when she was still alive, if you can’t say something nice, don’t say anything at all. I suppose that’s what Luis’ doing…   
⇏⇝⇜⇍  
“Lestat.” Claudia calls to me the next morning. “Father, come here, I have a gift for you.”   
I enter the parlor warily to see twin boys, about the age that Claudia was when I turned her, unconscious.   
“You killed them?”   
“No…” she chuckles. “They're just unconscious. Such children pass out at a thimbleful of rum. I know you always said you loved twins… Double the better blood, right?”   
I grin, pride blossoming in my chest. “That’s my girl.” I bite one of their wrists and taste the sugarcane sweetness of alcohol in blood for a moment before it turns sour. I pull back and spit out what I can but I swallowed too much to be healthy.   
“You gave them absinthe?” I choke, feeling the burn already.   
“Only a thimbleful.” she says innocently.   
“You let me drink dead blood-'' I begin to cough up my own blood, so dark it’s nearly black, shouting horsly with no real words, just a sound to alert the others. Luis comes running in and pales.   
“Oh Claudia, what have you done...” salt tears pour over his cheeks and he drops to his knees, catching me as I fall and cradling me against his chest. “What have you done…” I feel my body start to shrivel, my skin shrinking up around me, sticking to my bones, making it impossible to encourage movement. My limbs cling to me as I coil into the fetal position. My tongue gets dry and my hearing goes, the room silent and yet so loud, and my sight becomes blotchy, yellow and black clouding my eyes.   
“Luis…” I mouth. “Help… me….” My lips crack and steam blood, my mouth filling with the vile liquid and drowning me. A gargle and choke… It's fortunate vampires don’t need air, even though I'm getting light headed.   
And then the world goes dark.   
⇏⇝⇜⇍


	6. Chapter.... Six?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, they're so short. I'm trying to bring this story to a close, actually, because it's not getting much attention. Dying fandom I guess. Sorry! Hope you like it, please comment!

I don’t know when it is when I wake up. I’m surrounded by water, thick and sludgy, and it feels as though my limbs have been torn apart and sewn back together… By the looks of those crocodiles, it’s quite possible that’s exactly what happened.   
I swim stiffly to the surface and take a deep breath. The air smells metallic and oily, different then it did… however long ago I was thrown here. I press my back against a tree, huddled in between the arching roots. What happened?   
I remember suddenly. The fight with Claudia that led to the discovery of the body… she cut her hair, screamed, told me she hated me… I feel the pain all over again. And then more fiercely when I remember how she let me drink dead blood. Let me crumple to the floor like a used tissue.   
And my heart warms when I remember how Luis caught me before I could land. Held me against his chest and cried over my body… How he loved me so well for so many years and then suddenly… it was all gone.   
I need to find him.   
⇏⇝⇜⇍  
I wander aimlessly through the streets until a nice woman invites me in. The building says “Mrs. Bard’s Home for the Homeless.” She gives me a blanket, a tin cup of coffee, and a small bowl of simple stew. Much less than what I’m used to living with Luis.   
“What’s your name, dear?” Mrs. Bard sits across from me at the small table. She’s an older woman with a faded purple sweater and beige pants. Her hands are decorated with white scars and liver spots and her face is scattered with laugh lines.   
“Lestat.” I tell her. “Lestat De Lioncourt.”   
“That’s an interesting name.” she looks at me quizzically. “You share it with a man who died in the house up the street. They say the alligators got his body.”   
“Oh?” I look up from the stew-which is surprisingly fantastic. “Which house?”   
She goes to the window and shows me the home that Luis and I built, still standing although noticeably more rickety now.   
“Back in the day it was beautiful…” she tells me. “Collumbs straight from Rome, a ballroom to hold thousands… and the lawn… oh, the garden was lovely.” Mrs. Bard shakes her head. “Once the slaves were sent away there was no one to take care of it. The man who owned it must have passed away, or left and never returned… But everyone remembers, ‘specialy the black folks around, they know that the masters were sorta… Different then people thought, ya hear?”   
“You mean they were homosexuals.” I don’t phrase it as a question. I know. Luis and I were… how did she say? Different.   
“Well, yes…” She looks at me that way again, like she thinks she should know me but can’t put a finger on it.   
“Mrs. Bard…” I sigh. “This is going to seem like an odd question but… what year is it?”   
“1977.” She told me. “May, in New Orleans.”   
“1977?” I nearly shout, gripping the window frame, nearly knocking over a lamp as I stumble away. “I-It was only 1765 when I…”   
“Strange.” She glares. “That’s the year the other Lestat died… You wouldn’t happen to be some zombie would you?”   
“You could say that.” I admit. “I cannot die, if that’s what you mean.” I’m not expecting the purse that hits me in the side of my head.   
“Mamma always said don’t trust white men who done come out of the bayou without a black girl wit’ ‘im!” she hollers. “I shoulda listened t’er!”   
I shove myself out the door, dropping the blanket and dodging the shoe that flies at my head.   
“And don’t come back!”   
My weak body barely makes it to the old house. I stagger up the stairs, praying to every god I’ve met to give me a coffin… It’s pure luck I woke up at night, but the sun will be up soon. Thankfully, all of Luis’ and my belongings are still in our room. I close the coffin over myself but despite my exhaustion, I cannot sleep. I am worried… All the signs about the house point to a hasty departure. And so much time has passed… I don’t know where Luis and Claudia went, I don’t know where they are now, I don’t know if they’re safe or dead or burned to a crisp or pinned at the bottom of the ocean but I know one thing…   
“I have wronged you, Luis…” I whisper. “I have wronged you…”   
⇏⇝⇜⇍  
It took me a long time to get better… Still I struggle to move further than the shop in town. I proved to the landlords that, since Luis had been pronounced legally dead hundreds of years ago, that I was a descendant of his partner. Claudia had made a portrait of us that I kept in my pocket, lounging on the couch. The detail was nearly photographic and even the grumpy old man had to admit I was identical to… myself. I was allowed to stay in the house.   
I tried to fix it, tearing out anything rotted and burning it in the old fire pit on the back lawn. I put up new curtains, although they’re basically just shawls draped over the rods. I put in a new chair into the bedroom, wide and bowl shaped, and emptied out most of the mansion. I spent most of my days in that chair, laying and staring at the chipped paint on the ceiling, wishing I could do something else, anything else… Wishing I could rebuild the house. Wishing Luis was here with me. Wishing I knew where he was, what he was doing.. If he even remembered me?  
Weeks pass. I only leave to wander the town, dragging men and women alike to the mansion… sometimes, I’m humiliated to admit, I lose energy and have to drain them in the front garden, stowing the bodies among the gardenias and hanging them to dry from the trestles.   
I rarely sleep. More often I sit and sob, thinking of what could have been… if only I hadn’t been so selfish.   
Weeks and weeks pass.   
Weeks and weeks.   
Weeks.   
And.   
Weeks.   
I am desperately, totally, alone. I rouse myself in the middle of the day, when I would usually be sleeping, and wander out the door, stalking through the shade of my front garden. I walk until I reach the edge of the shade, by now the sun is stinging me. I feel the familiar burn that I felt on the day I drank dead blood, the guttural ache that weighs me down, makes it impossible to breathe. My chest caves in on itself and I shudder to the earth slowly, grasping vines as I fall, aiming for a slit of sunlight. It shines across my eyes and I bite down hard on my wrist to keep from screaming.   
“Lestat…” I hear faintly as my skin melts and evaporates and falls to the ground again as grey, ashen, snow. Who in this god forsaken town knows my name, besides the woman who threw me out on my first day back… why would she be here now, in the middle of the day?   
What was her name? I hardly notice that I’m being lifted from the ground as I try and remember. The world cools down slightly… perhaps I've been moved to the shade.   
“No, Mrs. Bard…” I croak, my voice as though I’ve been smoking for a very long time. “Leave me in the sun… Claudia always said I was too pale.”   
“You’ll be fine, Lestat, just try and keep your face in the shade.” It’s not Mrs. Bard… some man I recognise, but my head is foggy, like I’m drunk.   
“I have nothing left…” I choke, trying to wrench myself from his arms. “I have to die now-I never will later on-”   
“You’ve got me, you crazy bastard...” he insists. “That’s something, isn’t it?”   
I don’t respond, too tired to resist any further.   
I am laid down, in my coffin I assume, and I remember…   
I have never slept better in my life.


	7. LAST CHAPTER- Unless ya'll beg for more ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER I might throw a few smut chapters in randomly or edit or add but for now it's done. Sorry it's short.

When I wake up, it is evening. The sky is deep, foggy blue, the barely-clouds littered with black smoke, the shadows from the window stretching far across the room to my chair… Oh, I love this chair.   
I recall vaguely what happened yesterday. Someone knew, someone understood… Someone carried me out of the sun.   
I sit up harshly and feel my head throb.   
“If you’re still here…” I croak. “Come out now.”   
A man steps in front of the window, a well built silhouette.   
“Who are you?”   
“Don’t you remember me?” he asks. His voice is so familiar… about as familiar as my mothers. If I had a face, I’d know him immediately.   
“I might.” I tell him. “I can’t see you.”   
“Oh.” he moves slowly out of the shadow and I gasp, my heart leaping into my throat. I knot my fingers weakly in the sheet that covers me and feel hot tears run down my cold cheeks.   
“No, no, don’t cry… Don’t cry, Lestat, please don’t cry…” He runs to my side and holds me, curling me against him.   
“I’m sorry…” I sob. “I’m so sorry… so so sorry... “   
“Don’t apologise.” he murmurs, kissing my forehead and making a circle on the back of my neck with his thumb. “Don’t apologise… I should be the one who’s sorry…”   
“You're right.” I sniff, shoving him away and coming to my senses. “You should. You abandoned me.”   
“I regret that every day.” he shakes his head. “It breaks my heart the way we left off… such a shame, what happened to you…”   
“You could have stopped.” I remind him. “You could have used your bloody brain for two minutes and thought about me.”   
“All I’ve done is think about you!” he insists. “For the last five hundred years I’ve thought about nothing but you.”   
“Don’t be dramatic, it hasn’t been more than three hundred, at the most.”   
“Still.” he smiles sadly. “It feels like an eternity. Too long to spend without you.”   
“Well I’m doing perfectly fine without you.” I lie. “Tip top.”   
“I’ve brought someone I think will cheer you up…” He ignores me. “A good friend of mine who’s just dying to see you.”   
“Who-” and I die again.   
My heart breaks and puts itself back together again. My limbs ache and I reach for him, almost unconsciously. I can’t think and I start to cry again.   
“Luis.” I whisper.   
And then I’m in his arms and he’s crying with me. He lifts me off the ground and I wrap my legs around his waist with all of my(admittedly limited) might. I burry my face in his neck, holding on to his hair and shoulders, running my hands up and down his back and hugging him as tightly as I can.   
“I love you…” he whispers. “I love you… I love you… I love you… so much…”   
“I love you too.” my voice breaks and I pull back a little, closing the space in a second to kiss him. I forgot how good he tasted. How soft his lips were, how warm. I never want to let him go.   
I close my eyes and rest my forehead against his. “Thank you Armand…” words I never thought I’d say. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”   
“The least I can do…” he sighs. “I know I can never make up for what I did… turning you and abandoning you like that… but I hope that with time, you’ll forgive me.”   
I nod. “With time.”   
“There’s much I want to teach you.” he says. “What we are. Why we are this way.”   
“Armand was very helpful to me in the time you were… gone.” Luis sniffs. “But he wasn’t you. Not for a minute.”   
“I missed you.” I say.   
“I missed you more…”   
“Enough to throw yourself in front of the sun?” he glares.   
“He told you about that?”   
“Of course! I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” he pecks me on the lips.   
“Well that’s not so bad…” I wink.   
We all laugh.   
Eat.   
Drink.   
Be merry.   
And we do. We eat(and, simultaneously, we drink.) We are together, and in that, we are merry. My heart shatters again when Luis tells me what’s happened to Claudia… We cried together for hours at the loss of our daughter. Armand stayed with us for three years, helping us fix the house, teaching us everything he knew. Stories of Luis’ and his escapades entertain me at every dinner, and Luis’ and my own escapades entertain me every night, making up for lost time.  
And I am, at last, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you kinky sons of bitches/daughters of bitches/straight-up bitches! Leave constructive criticism only!!! 
> 
> Soon to be posted on Wattpad as well, I will share a link when I do. For all of you weirdos(cough cough-like me) who like Wattpad better. 
> 
> I allow translation-you don't have to ask! I do not, however, allow it to be posted without credit to me(You can credit me at "Manhattan_Dreams" for Wattpad and "Dark_Creatures" for Archive. And obviously, no hate. Thanks for everything!!!! 
> 
> I try to avoid the words "dick" and "cock" because they're so uncool. Let me know if you think I should use them!


End file.
